starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
Conquest of the Empire
}} |} Star Wars: Conquest of the Empire is a fully dramatized 5-Part series that ran from June 2005 until March 2007 (including various Special and Remastered Editions). It was produced by EUII Audio Corps and written and directed by Joe Harrison. Summary Four years after the conclusion of the Clone Wars, the Purge of the Jedi Order, and the rise of Emperor Palpatine and his new Galactic Empire... A rebellion is growing. A rebellion that threatens the Empire and its leader. Taking the title "Rebel Alliance", this rebellion has created a small but formidable army of themselves. And the time has come for action. Emperor Palpatine declares to the Imperial Senate his intentions to expand the Empire to non-Imperial-controlled systems. And the Rebel Alliance members know exactly what that means: If these non-Imperial systems do not wish to join the Empire... Palpatine will force them into submission. The Empire's First Target: The H'rahk Sector, a peaceful system of nine moons located at the edge of the Expansion Region. As quickly as they can, the Rebel Alliance must dispatch soldiers to the H'rahk Sector's primary moon, and prepare to take the Empire on in a full-fledged assault. But this war is more than it seems. Follow the adventures of a group of Rebels trying to fight back a tyrannical Empire as they attempt to save the forsaken moon. They will face Imperial Stormtroopers, war-hungry Imperial Officers, a vengeful Droid, and even the dreaded Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. Cast *'Joe Harrison' as Captain Ledok *'Silas Carder' as Captain Jaden *'Joe Harrison' as General Jan Dodonna *'Silas Carder' as Commander Tyson *'Joe Harrison' as Admiral Dire *'Rod Barnes' as Darth Vader *'Mike Lane' as Captain Dirk *'Nathan P. Butler' as Major Faethor *'Nathan P. Butler' as Emperor Palpatine *'Silas Carder' as Mon Mothma *'Krista Kolesar' as Gundark Leader *'Shawn Johnston' as Captain Orid *'Eric Olp' as Commander Keller *'Shawn Johnston' as Lt. Commander Tal *'Eric Olp' as Lieutenant Kade *'Joe Harrison' as Commander Kirkson *'Joe Harrison' as Lieutenant Kirvix *'Nathan P. Butler' as (Abolisher) NavCom Officer *'Mike Lane' as Bail Organa *'Shawn Johnston' as XX5 *'Mike Lane' as XX3 *'Brooks Child' as ARC Leader *'Joe Harrison' as Ogmin Bukora *'Bryan Patrick Stoyle' as Captain Antilles *'Eric Olp' as General Kadir *'Mike Lane, Shawn Johnston, Eric Olp, Joe Harrison, Silas Carder, Bryan Patrick Stoyle' as ARC Squadron *'Bryan Patrick Stoyle, Joe Harrison, Eric Olp, Mike Lane, Brooks Child' as Imperial Forces *'R. Douglas Barbieri' as Rebel Hangar Broadcaster *'Nathan P. Butler, Mike Lane, Silas Carder, Brooks Child, Eric Olp, Joe Harrison' as Narrators Appearances Characters *Mas Amedda (Archive clip) *Ogmin Bukora *Admiral Dire *Morgan Dirk *Jaden Dodonna *Jan Dodonna *Vilmar Faethor *General Grievous *Athar Kade *Murtan Kadir *Kalin *Veran Kaljan *Jekon Kaylor *Danil Keller *Dav Kirkson *Lee Kirvix *Dalvin Ledok *Tymor Lidara *Denor Lydirim *Crix Madine *Mon Mothma *Bail Organa *Leia Organa *Landon Orid *Emperor Palpatine *Verson Tal *Veran Kaljan *Blaeyr Tyson *Darth Vader *Maximilian Veers *XX3 *XX5 Species *Humans *Mon Calamari *Rahkan *Zabrak Droid models *IG-100 Modified JH-series Events *Battle of H'rahk Locations *Bespin *Bhastiliad :*Rebel Asteroid Base *Coruscant :*Imperial Senate :*Imperial Palace *H'rahk I :*Rahkul City (Capital City) :*Tergonni Jungles Organizations *Galactic Empire :*Stormtroopers *Rebel Alliance :*ARC Squadron :*Gundark Squadron :*Jedi ::*Jedi Knight :*Rebel Protection Legion Vehicles and Vessels *ARC-170 starfighter *Corellian Battle Frigate :*''Empire's Bane'' *[[Corellian Corvette (Stretch-class)|Corellian Corvette (Stretch-class)]] :*''Redeemer'' :*''Warden'' *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Star Death Star] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_I-class_Star_Destroyer Imperial I-class Star Destroyer] :*''Abolisher'' *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lambda-class_T-4a_Shuttle Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle] *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Sentinel-class_landing_craft Sentinel-class Landing Craft] :*''Shadowdawn'' *''Suicide''-class Star Destroyer *T-65 X-wing starfighter *TIE starfighter Weapons and Technology *Blasters *PS-Plasma Cannon *''Suicide''-class Star Destroyer Episodes *'Chapter I: Defense & Trepidation (Special Edition)' Emperor Palpatine has dispatched his Imperial Military to the peaceful H'rahk Sector at the edge of the expansion region. However, he did not realize it was under the protection of the Rebel Alliance. Now a battle has broken out that will test the courage of Imperials and Rebels alike. *'Chapter II: Fortitude & Redemption (Remaster Edition)' The Rebels have been cornered in the H'rahk City's Hangar bay. The communications have gone out, the city's shields are down, and it is merely minutes before the Imperial Forces, led by the malicious droid leader, Admiral Dire, break in and take control. While Lieutenant Kirvix attempts to establish communication with the approaching fleet of rescue ships, led by General Jan Dodonna, Captain Ledok and Captain Jaden Dodonna debate the situation with Commander Kirkson. The Rebels decide that they must fight... to whatever end. *'Chapter III: Perseverance & Purpose (Remastered Edition)' The Rebels are trapped in the H'rahk City's hangar bay under the watchful eye of Admiral Dire. All seems lost, however hope is not yet lost. The Rebel Rescue team, led by General Jan Dodonna, is able to infiltrate the hangar. During their rescue mission, dark secrets are revealed. And it becomes questionable whether they will leave the moon alive or not. Above, a great space battle has erupted. The Imperial Navy, led by Darth Vader aboard the Star Destroyer Abolisher, clashes with the Rebel Fleet, temporarily led by Captain Orid aboard the Corellian Corvette Warden, with both sides' fighter squadrons dogfighting throughout the stars. *'Chapter IV: Hope Rises & Darkness Falls' The space battle above the primary H'rahk moon continues as both Gundark and ARC Squadron pair up to protect the Rebel Fleet from the barrage of Imperial Star Destroyers. Simultaneously on the surface below, Captains Ledok and Jaden Dodonna, Commander Tyson, and General Dodonna must find a way to escape the planet as stealthly and swiftly as possible as Imperials keep a close watch on the planet's activities. *'Chapter V: Triumph & Tragedy' Rebel Soldiers: Captain Ledok, General Jan Dodonna, his daughter Captain Jaden Dodonna, and the Cybord Jedi Blaeyr Tyson, have hijacked an Imperial Carrier. Binding and gagging the Imperial troops in the cargo bay, Ledok, Jaden, and Dodonna leave Commander Tyson in charge of guarding the captives, while they pilot the ship, masquerading as Imperials, to the Rebel Fleet. However, after the carrier is scanned by a team of TIE Fighters, it becomes clear that the Imperial's have discovered who is really aboard the carrier. One mishap leads to another as the Rebels collide with old and new nemesis' during their escape to freedom. And, unbeknownst to the Rebel Alliance, there is more behind this dark façade of war than meets the eye. Other Released Material *'Chapter I: Defense & Trepidation (Special Edition) Visual Commentary' The first of its kind in Star Wars fan audio, with this visual commentary audiences can listen to the first installment of the Conquest series while reading text-facts, via a video-mp4 file. *'Chapter II: Fortitude & Redemption (Original) Trailer' Audio trailer released prior to the original second installment. *'Chapter III: Perseverance & Purpose (Original) Trailer' Audio trailer released prior to the original third installment. *'Chapter IV: Hope Rises & Darkness Falls Trailer' Audio trailer released prior to the fourth installment. *'Chapter V: Triumph & Tragedy Trailer' Audio trailer released prior to the fifth installment. *'Chapter I: Defense & Trepidation (Special Edition) Audio Promo' Promotional trailer for the Special Edition release of the first installment. This promo also featured a second announcement for the Remastered Edition of Chapter II. Background Information *''Star Wars: Conquest of the Empire'' was the first audio production of Joe Harrison, originally released under his company's first name, ForceFlow Unltd. *The first episode of the series was originally released on June 13, 2005. This original version had a running time of 9:51 and featured very poor mixing (when compared to later episodes). It also featured Joe Harrison performing all male roles by himself. As Harrison began to learn more about audio techniques, he decided to go back and re-write the script for the first episode and release a "Special Edition." This, indeed, came to pass; Chapter I: Defense & Trepidation - The Special Edition was released on December 19, 2006--a little over a year and a half after the original release. *The original first episode from June 2005 did not have the title "Defense & Trepidation." It was simply titled "Chapter I" and it wasn't until Chapter II: Fortitude & Redemption was announced that Chapter I was given its name. (In the original script, Chapter I was given the "stand-in" title Chapter I: The Battle Begins.) *During pre-production of the original Chapter I, many audio tests were recorded (some even before the script was written). In one of these tests, the character "Captain Ledok" was referred to as "Captain Dalvin". In official Conquest of the Empire continuity, "Dalvin" became Ledok's first name. *''Conquest of the Empire'' originally started out as fanfiction novel that Harrison was writing in May 2005 (after seeing Episode III: Revenge of the Sith in the theater). *Harrison, collaborating with his brother Timothy Harrison, will soon be producing an Official Conquest of the Empire Companion, featuring information on characters, vehicles, and locations from the audio saga. Awards Received *2007 Fan Audio Awards - Best Audio Drama *2007 Fan Audio Awards - Best Writer for an Audio Drama (Joe Harrison) *2007 Fan Audio Awards - Best Director for an Audio Drama (Joe Harrison) *2007 Fan Audio Awards - Best Supporting Actor in an Audio Drama (Tie: Nathan P. Butler, Bryan Patrick Stoyle) *2007 Fan Audio Awards - Best Actress in an Audio Drama (Silas Carder) External Links *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/conquest.html Conquest of the Empire at StarWarsFanworks.com] *Lion's Mouth Entertainment (Official Website) Category:Lion's Mouth Entertainment productions Category:Audio Dramas Category:Conquest of the Empire series